Onwards with the shaman fight!
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: Continuing where the Anime left off. Yoh and the gang are off to America to claim the title of Shaman King! But what will become of Yoh, when Anna reveals something neither expected. Rating may change to M later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It's been a week since Ra Huu tore through the sky again, and Yoh and the others were training hard for their shot at being the Shaman King. With Hao out of the way Yoh-Kun and everyone else had a fair shot at the crown. As if Yoh didn't have enough on his plate Anna's been moodier than usual lately for unknown reasons. Maybe she's just paranoid that Yoh has to leave so soon._

* * *

Sixteen Yoh Asakura breathed heavily as he carried out his fiancee's orders, three hundred push-ups with two twenty-pound weights on his back.

"Yoh-Kun!" Manta shouted happily as he rounded the corner of the inn, "Anna-San told me you'd be out here."

Yoh smiled taking a break from his work out, praying to his brother that Anna wouldn't kill him. At the thought of his brother Yoh's smile slipped away, despite the fact that Hao wasn't the greatest person to be around Yoh still felt like he had killed off the other half of his soul.

"Yoh-Kun? Yoh-Kun?" Manta called snapping Yoh from his thoughts "sorry Manta, what's up?" The short human blinked "you were spacing out for a second. Is something wrong?"

The Asakura shook his head "nothing, you know me! I'll zone out at anything!" The two friends burst into laughter and fell onto the soft green grass, when their laughter died down they continued to stare at the sky in silence. The serene quiet was broken when Anna slid opn the back door and shouted that Ryu had finished lunch, and that if they valued their lives, they would come and eat.

The two boys cheered and ran inside the house. Washing the sweat off his face Yoh was the last to sit down, where everyone else was already digging into their noodles with shrimp and beef on it, "Thanks Ryu! Looks delicious!"

Starving, Yoh dug into his meal happily.

Anna slurped up her noodles peacefully before setting down her chopsticks "Yoh. I have to tell you something."

Ryu and Manta exchanged looks "if you wish madame, Manta and I can leave the room if you want more privacy."

She shook her head, "no. I'll need someone to lug Yoh up to his room after he faints."

Ryu and Manta raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Yoh." Anna said staring him straight in the eye "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Shaman's fell silent as Anna simply stood there staring at her fiancée. After a few minutes of silence Ryu broke the silence by saying "how are you pregnant at such a young age!?"

Yoh sighed "to be honest Anna I kind of suspected this." She blinked surprised "well that night before I left for America we did sort of-"

"I MUST HEAR NO MORE!!"

Dramatically grabbing Manta Ryu ran outside and drove away on his motorcycle. Yoh sighed again before continuing "we did sort of, well." He turned bright red, "well you know."

She nodded not affected by the awkwardness of the situation "well what are we going to do?"

He snapped his head up "what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said idiot. You, want to. Keep it right?"

Yoh nodded vigorously "of course I want to keep it!" He got up and went to her side of the table and gathered her small frame into his arms "you want to keep it right?" He asked quietly. A single tear ran down the Itako's face "of course I want to keep it. I may be cruel but I can't take the life of someone who hasn't even been born yet." She sighed "more than that it's a life that you and I created together." She stood up and looked him straight in the eye "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He lightly grabbed her face and slowly brought his lips to hers.

"Did I tell you I love you?" Yoh asked playfully.

"Not since yesterday." She said fake pouting.

"Well I love you." He touched her stomach lightly "and the little person growing inside of you."

Anna blushed before the joy in her eyes was replaced with dread and fear "Kino is gonna kill me!" She shouted clutching her head, her fiancée's face mirrored hers "oh no that's right! I forgot about everyone else! I'm just so happy. Just think Anna our own family." She had to smile at that.

She had no idea when it started, but she had fallen for the man that annoyed her to no end, and she liked it.

She sighed "we'll still have to tell everyone when the time comes. They'll figure it out eventually, and knowing Ryu he'll blab to everyone if we don't lock him up in the basement." Yoh put a finger and jokingly said "that's not a bad idea."

"Baka, someone needs to cook dinner, and with your cooking I'd rather have Ryu tell the whole planet than have you cooking again."

Yoh pouted "aww Anna I'm sad now."

"Live with it." She said back to her normal self.

He laughed loudly "come on lets hunt down Ryu and Manta and tell them they can come home now."

* * *

(Extra Story Time!)

Ryu had driven until they ran out of gas. Right now they had ended up at a random pond. They had sat on one side of the road trying to flag a car. Despite having his over soul thumb out Billy had failed to show up and give Ryu and Manta a ride home. Why?

Because he was stuck waiting for a herd of random purple (yes I went there) toads and yellow sheep's XD.

Manta, wanting to walk over and splash the ponds cold water on his face looked both ways before crossing the road (like a good little boy) but just as he got to the middle of the street he heard this random quaking, looking to his left he saw a herd of ducks "oh my god!" He shouted before the annoyed birds trampled him "this is blasphemy!!!!" He shouted as the ducks trampled him. Finally the last duck bounced off his head and he lay motionless with little duck footprints all over his body.

He lifted his head and shook his fist at the ducks "that's right you better run!"

A duck quaked back at him from five feet ahead.

"I heard that!"


End file.
